


into the forest they go

by Sadlonelypie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlonelypie/pseuds/Sadlonelypie
Summary: Amy invites Shadow and Sonic to tour her new house
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 13





	into the forest they go

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic in this fandom
> 
> Good luck

Amy just walked in on the love of her life and his best friend kissing violently. 

Okay, okay let's rewind to 20 minutes ago. Amy invited Sonic and Shadow over to her new house for a tour. Halfway through the tour Amy had to take a quick washroom break. Just before she left she told them to not touch anything or wander off. Now that we're caught up let's get back to the drama.

"Um... hey Amy…" Sonic stammered. "Hey." she barked, the anger growing with each second. "We better get going" Shadow announced as he and Sonic crashed through the window running straight for the nearby forest

Amy then cried for the rest of the night knowing that she would never see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
